Broussard (episode)
.jpg | imagecaption = | airdate = February 18, 2016 | writer = | director = | previous = Yoknapatawpha | next =In From The Cold }} Synopsis Plot We see what seems to be a service for a new religion. "Brother" Nolan Burgess is a prominent member, at one point the Minister, Oliver, mentions him, prompting Burgess to stand up and hold his religious book in the air. Lindsey is also in the congregation The symbol of the religion is a stylized drawing of one The Hosts's ships taking off. Katie arrives home, calling out for "Bram and Gracie", her two children. There's no one home though. Becoming concerned she searches the house, collecting a pistol from her room. While in the hallway upstairs Eric Broussard appears behind her and she kills him - and immediately wakes up from the dream, in bed next to her husband. She gets up, saying it's nothing. We see Maddie having sex with Nolan Burgess, watched by his wife Charlotte Burgess. When Maddie is downstairs in the gallery area she sees that a large piece of art is missing. She asks Brett about it but he avoids answering her. Maddie finds the missing piece in another part of the house, covered by a sheet, she sees Charlotte talking to someone, but Charlotte doesn't see her Lindsey is showing Gracie something when Katie comes in and asks for Bram. They're pretty distracted and she leaves looking troubled. Lindsey starts telling Gracie about her Religion, and the greatest day ever which Gracie's going to be a big part of. She shows the little girl her religious book, telling her that it's secret. When Katie arrives at The Yonk, there's a Homeland Security team searching the place. Katie cycles past without being seen and goes to Broussard's house. She tries front and back with no luck. She leaves him a voicemail message using a false name. Broussard's picture is up on the wall at Homeland Security HQ with the name "Dwight Ford". Jennifer McMahon, Will Bowman and Alan Snyder are looking at the picture. Will asks Snyder to give Jennifer access to the Rolodex so that they can track him down. Dwight Ford is Broussard's alias when he's working for Homeland Security and Will organizes a raid on his registered address. When they get there a bomb explodes as they knock in the door, killing four members of the team. Big explosion. With Jennifer's access to the Rolodex granted key access Dwight Ford's records, there's a lot of data. Will and Beau interview Dwight's team mates. The only thing that sounds out of place is a tattoo that Dwight had. From the description Will recognizes the tattoo as one worn by "Marine Force Recon, Spec Ops" personnel. We see Broussard killing a Red Hat in order to break into a refrigerated truck full of bagged and naked bodies, he opens a bag to reveal the face of an African American man. The data Jennifer produces doesn't say that Dwight is a military man, so Will tells her to keep looking, based on the picture they have of him rather than the name. Broussard and Quayle stage Dwight Ford's death, using the body of the African American man that Broussard has borrowed from the truck. The plant a weapon, the same as that used by Homeland Security and burn the body and the vehicle it's in. They talk about Katie, Quayle tells Broussard to kill her. Will and Beau examine the body and vehicle. Beau thinks it's Dwight and that he's been killed to stop him leading the TA to the cell. Will doesn't believe it though. At the Burgess home Maddie doesn't see the hostile looks from the maid when Nolan comes in and flirts with her - behaving as if the maid isn't there. Nolan wants sex, Maddie reminds him that Charlotte has to be there, and that it's Charlotte's rule. Katie pics up a message form a letter drop and deciphers it using her paperback copy of Nostromo She meets Broussard who takes her up to somewhere they can look out at L.A. it's obvious to Katie that he's been told to kill her but he doesn't. He makes allegations and Katie reminds him that Quayle has proved unreliable - that he'd claimed a connection with Geronimo, and that Geronimo turned out to be a Green Zone advertising exec. Katie is badly rattled and walks off. Broussard seems almost as rattled as her, but he lets her walk away. Jennifer finds lots of profiles with Broussard's pic That evening Broussard goes to a house, he greets a young man and is let in. The house is a makeshift, but clean and well organised field hospital. Broussard is there to talk to Rachel, who's wearing scrubs and looking after someone. He discusses Katie with her, tells Rachel that he doesn't believe Katie is a double agent and asks her what she thinks. The next day Will goes to the Green Zone and is escorted to Snyder's new house, "Hill Haven, Ingrid Bergman lived here once", to meet him. Will tells Snyder about the various identities they've uncovered for Dwight Ford. Snyder gives Will an envelope, about Charlie. Back at home, Will is still staring at the, unopened, envelope when Katie gets back from work; inside is a recent picture of Charlie. When Maddie arrives for work the next morning she's told "Please don't touch the art", by Brett. He's been told to tell her that by Charlotte Burgess, who's been told that Maddie is breaking her "three is the magic number" rule by having sex with her husband without her being present (she hasn't). Maddie catches the smug look from the watching maid as Charlotte threatens her but still storms into Nolan's office to threaten him afterwards. Nolan raises the stakes by saying that he's grown tired of Charlotte and that he needs a new partner he can trust, and encourages Maddie to report Charlotte's underhand dealings with pieces of art. In Will's office, a slightly harried looking Jennifer admits that the databases she use to look after dealt with online dating. They were large though, with 17 million people on them. Beau interrupts them with information that sends Will hurrying home to show Katie a picture of Broussard and to ask her if she remembers him from The Yonk. At first she is uncertain, but Will shows her pictures of the people he knows Broussard's killed - and she does the very thing Quayle thinks she's already done. She tells Will the area where Broussard lives, "at his mother's house in Hancock Park". Jennifer finds out that Broussard's mother "Harriet", died during The Arrival, and that she had a son in the marines. From that they work out Broussard's address. Katie has a last minute change of heart after a visit to The Yonk by Rachel; she calls Broussard and warns him that Homeland Security is coming for him. Broussard just manages to escape before they arrive. At Broussard's house Will sees Quayle in the garden next door, but assumes that Quayle just lives there and only speaks to him briefly. He also finds, but does not yet understand, a copy of the same paperback book that was in Katie's hidey hole at The Yonk. CastUSA Network and IMDB Main Cast * Josh Holloway as Will Bowman * Sarah Wayne Callies as Katie Bowman * Amanda Righetti as Maddie Bowman * Peter Jacobson as Proxy Snyder * Tory Kittles as Eric Broussard * Alex Neustaedter as Abraham Bowman * Isabella Crovetti-Cramp as Gracie Bowman Guest Starring * Jeremiah Birkett as Oliver * Paul Guilfoyle as Quayle * Kathryn Morris as Charlotte Burgess * Adrian Pasdar as Nolan Burgess * Kathleen Rose Perkins as Jennifer McMahon * Kim Rhodes as Rachel * Erin Way as Lindsey * Carl Weathers as Beau Also Starring * Ardshad Aslam as Brett (Burgess household) * Anatasha Blakely as Maid (Burgess household) * Barrett Carnahan as Ian * Caitlin Gallogly as Krista (Snyder's assistant) * Elijah Nelson as Keith * Danny Vasquez as James * Blake Webb as Norman Crew * Music by Clinton Shorter * Edited by Russell Denove * Production Designer Cece De Stefano * Director of Photography Jeffrey Jur, ASC * Co-Producer Ra'uf Glasgow * Co-Producer, Unit Production Manager Cathy Mickel Gibson * Co-Producer Cory Bird * Co-Producer Sal Calleros * Co-Producer Daniel C. Connolly * Executive Story Editors Dre Alvarez & Anna Fishko * Co-Executive Producer Dennis Hammer * Co-Executive Producer Wes Tooke * Executive Producer Josh Holloway * Executive Producer Nelson McCormick * Executive Producer Ryan Condal * Executive Producer Carlton Cuse * Written by Sal Calleros * Directed by Roxann Dawson Episode Deaths * NA Trivia Gallery Colony 'Man Really Is' from Episode 107 Colony 'Katie Wants To Meet' from Episode 107 Colony 'Tanks' from Episode 107 Colony 'Will Entering Room' from Episode 107 Colony 'I Said Nothing' from Episode 107 Colony Sneak Peek Episode 107 Colony 'Broussard’ Episode 107 Commentary Colony 1x07 Promo "Broussard" (HD) References Category:Season 1 Episodes